


By any other name

by NairobiWonders



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Babies, Baby Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Mornings, Post Season Six, if Joan adopts a baby, spoilers for season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: Family fluff, sweet nothing to soothe my anxious soulPosted on tumblr, moved here so I don't lose it. It's short and there may be more chapters should the need arise.Slight possibility of season six spoilers





	By any other name

The brownstone, wrapped in early morning quiet, absorbed her slippered footsteps as she made her way downstairs. Joan stopped just short of the kitchen.

“Over time you’ll come to realize the importance and necessity of sleep… ” A gentle cadence metered his words. “There are exceptions of course. I, for one, generally require less than most …” He stopped and the click of spoon against bowl filled the silence. “But sleep is exceptionally important to your mum…” A rather wet sounding raspberry expelled through tiny lips provoked a soft chuckle. “Yes, I wholeheartedly agree…”

Joan peeked around the corner and watched Sherlock carefully wipe down the child’s cheeks. "I take it you have consumed enough and are ready for a bottle, hmm?“ He wiped at the child’s cereal covered hand and placed a small kiss on his forehead before he rose. "Perhaps your mum will be kind enough to cease eavesdropping and start tea while I warm your milk.”

With excited vocalizations, the child slapped his chubby hands against the high-chair’s table at the sight of Joan. Placing the bottle of formula in a pan of water to warm, Sherlock turned to watch Watson release the child from the chair all the while cooing sweet morning greetings to her baby boy.

With a smothering of kisses that produced giggles from the child, Joan handed the boy to Sherlock. “Go with Bà while I start tea.” The child happily stretched out his arms to Sherlock and bounced.

Sherlock shot Joan a disapproving look. “We discussed this, Watson. Sherlock, I am Sherlock” he over pronounced and clicked the last consonant at the child as he took him from his mother. The boy wriggled up to his face and with slobbery explosives pronounced “Ba, bababa, baaa” against his stubbly cheek.

Surprise and undisguised joy crossed his face before he could reset his features into a studied sternness. “Well, I suppose at his age, plosives come much easier than unvoiced fricatives….” Sherlock turned his attention to the child, “We shall work on the shhh’s shall we, hmm?”

Joan wiped down the now warm bottle, handed it to her partner and murmured, “A rose by any other name …”

**Author's Note:**

> Bà - Chinese-English dictionary: 爸 ( ba / bà ) (English translation: “dad”)


End file.
